The Accident*
by ECnJessFan15
Summary: ONE OF THE "COYOTES" GETS HURT! HOW WILL THE OTHER GIRLS HELP HER? WILL SHE BE ALRIGHT? *STORY COMPLETE* PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Cammie...

One of the "Coyotes" gets into a terrible accident. Will she get better and will she ever be able to work at the bar again?

Background: Violet still lives in NYC and she is still dating Kevin. Her dad still lives in South Amboy, New Jersey and she visits him once a week. Violet works at the bar Monday-Saturday and on Sundays she sings at open mike nights to get her songs heard.

"Hey Cammie, pass me the coronas." Violet shouts to her best friend over all the noise.

"Here ya go, Vi." Cammie replies with no expression at all.

Violet and Cammie have been best friends for almost a year now, and Violet could tell that something was wrong with her.

"Cammie, are you okay?" Violet asks seriously, as she hands 2 guys their drinks.

"Yeah.....no....I dunno." Cammie replies, as she grabs another shot glass.

"Well, what can I do?" Violet asks, looking her friend straight in the eyes.

"Just promise me that we can talk later."

"Sure thing, Cam." Violet smiles at her, and walks towards the end of the bar. "Hey Rach, ya ready?"

"Yea Jersey, I'm coming." Rachel replies, as she hops up onto the bar and motions to Zoey to put a specific song on.

When the song starts, Violet and Rachel begin to sing and dance on top of the bar, while Zoey and Lil watch and clap for them. As Violet is dancing, she notices Cammie crying quietly in the corner. Violet immediatly signals to Rachel that shes taking a break, and Zoey quickly takes Violet's place as she hops onto the bar, and grabs Rachel's hand.

"Okay, Cammie, what's going on?" Violet asks, as she takes her arm and leads her into the storage room so they can talk.

"Vi, I can't tell you!" Cammie exclaims, as tears roll down her face.

"Cam, you can tell me anything!" Violet assures her. "Please, let me help you."

"Okay well see.....It's....umm....." Camme begins.

"What?" Violet asks, growing slightly impatient.

"Violet, you have to help me please!" Cammie cries, and she wraps her arms around her best friend's neck. "I'm scared."

"Okay, Cammie....scared of what?"

Cammie wipes the tears from her eyes, and pulls up her sleeves.

"OMG!" Violet screams.


	2. Finding out the truth....

CHAPTER TWO: Finding out the truth...

"Cammie, what happened to you?" Violet demands forcefully, as she looks down at the scratches and bruises all over her best friends shoulders, and arms.

Cammie continues crying hysterically. "Vi, I don't think that you can help me."

"Well, I'm going to get Rachel or Lil then ok?"

Cammie hesitates for a minute and then nods, as her head falls into her hands. "Please just get someone to help me." Cammie adds quietly, before Violet runs out of the room.

"Lil! Lil!" Violet yells loudly.

"Geez, Jersey, what is so important?"

"It's Cammie. She's hurt."

"What?" Lil replies, confused.

"And upset...and she won't tell me what's wrong." Violet continues. "She has these bruises that.....

"OH NO!" Lil interrupts. "I knew that it would happen again."

"Knew that what would...." Violet begins to say.

But Lil has already run to the other side of the bar and grabbed the microphone. "I'm sorry everyone but we're closing now. An emergency has come up. Please come back at the normal time tommorrow."

"Lil, what are you doing?" Rachel screams from on top of the bar.

"Rach, Zoey, come here." Lil yells at them. She isn't angry at them, just upset about Cammie. "Lou, make sure everyone gets out of here now." Lil orders the security guard.

Rachel and Zoey immediately jump off the bar and run towards Lil.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asks, looking a little scared.

"Just...come with me." Lil replies, as she leads them towards the storage room. Violet follows them quietly.

"Cammie, what is it? What happened this time?" Lil says, a little too quickly.

Cammie continues to sob, and becomes a little embarassed because all her friends have to see her like this.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks, confused.

"Look." Lil replies, as she lifts Cammie's sleeves.

"Oh no..." Zoey mutters quietly.

"Hey hey," Rachel begins to say, "Don't jump to conclusions now, Lil."

Violet looks confused, and sad at the same time.

"Cammie, who did this to you?" Rachel demands.

"It...was....nobody. I just...." Cammie begins to say.

"Cammie Michelle, if you have one decent bone in your little body, you will not lie to me right now!" Rachel screams, getting frustrated.

"So much for not jumping to conclusions!" Zoey giggles.

Lil gives her a stern look, that basically says, shut up now.

"OKAY IT WAS AL AGAIN!" Cammie begins to cry hard.

"Shhh...." Rachel says, as she leans down to hug her friend.

"Cammie, this has got to stop!" Lil announces. 

"I know!" Zoey agrees. "You can't keep going back to him, honey."

"I know, but he always apologizes, and I really think he means it and he might stop eventually...." Cammie says, wiping tears from her face.

"Cammie, you deserve so much better than that jerk." Rachel tells her.

Cammie nods. "But it was mostly my fault. I didn't have his dinner ready on time and..."

"Cammie! You know that's no excuse, don't you?" Rachel asks her. "He has a problem~a serious one."

Cammie nods, and bites her lip.

"Can someone fill me in?" Violet asks sweetly.

Rachel stands up, and motions to Violet to follow her. I'm going to go get you a drink, okay Cam?"

Cammie nods, and halfway smiles at Rachel as she leaves. Lil and Zoey continue to comfort Cammie.

"Who is Al? Her boyfriend?" Violet asks, as Rachel fills up a water bottle for Cammie.

"Yeah, soon to be ex-boyfriend when I get through with him." Rachel says angrily.

Violet giggles slightly. "What are you going to do?" she asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"I wish I could kill him, but we both know that I can't. Rachel says sarcastically.

Violet laughs, and Rachel smiles at her. That was the first time that Violet had ever truly seen Rachel smile.

"See, Cammie and Al have been "serious" for about two years. A few months after they started dating, bofore you starte working here, he got drunk and beat her up pretty bad because of some silly little things that she forgot to do."

"Do they live together?" Violet asks.

"Oh....no" Rachel laughs. "Cammie has never lived with a guy her whole life."

Violet's eyes widen. "Wow....I thought she...."

"Yeah, that's what she likes to make people think. She's the **_"Russian Tease"_** It really is **_just_** a nickname. But anyways....she had to go to the hospital and we told the doctor that she fell off the bar. I thought it was a one-time thing, but I guess not. Every week she started coming to work with bruises. None of the attacks were as bad as the very first one, but they were all bad. Cammie didn't want anyone to know about it, but me and Zoey always have a way of getting her to talk. Lil always told us that it would could happening again and again. I just never wanted to believe it. Cammie just loves Al so much, don't ask me why. I wish I could change everything for her." Rachel sighs. "I just feel like I need to protect her."

"Do you think he cheats on her?" Violet asks, with seriously.

"Oh yeah. Zoey caught him one time at the mall with another girl. He said it was his "sister" Pleaseeeeee!" Rachel answers, shaking her head in disgust.

"Well, just tell me what I need to do." Violet assures her. "Anything for Cammie."

"You really mean that, don't you?" Rachel asks, as she pick up Cammie's drink.

Violet nods.

"Ya know what Jersey? I'm glad that you started hanging around Cammie, and me too. You're not half bad. 

"Thanks." Violet giggles. "I think."


	3. Making a Plan....

CHAPTER 3: Figuring out a plan....

"Okay, Cam, it's really time to do something about Al." Rachel tells her seriously, as she hands her a water bottle.

"I know." Cammie replies, with most of her tears gone. "Tommorrow I'll go to the police."

"You mean we'll go to the police?" Rachel giggles.

Cammie smiles and nods.

Rachel, Zoey, Violet, and Lil start to walk away, when all of a sudden Cammie coughs loudly, obviously trying to get their attention again. They all turn around at the same time and look into her sparkling blue eyes. They all look at her for a moment and each get a different feeling. 

****

Lil begins to think back to the first time she met Cammie.....It was 4 years ago, and Lil and her were both models. They tied for first place in the regionals, and had to spend alot of time together for the interviews and vacations. Lil had just inherited the bar from her dad, and she knew immediatly that she wanted Cammie to work there. Out of all the "Coyotes", Cammie was probably the hardest worker there. She never missed a night, even when she was sick. She was a great listener, she did things when they needed to be done, she was a wonderful dancer, and she was just about the sweetest girl you could ever meet. Lil was lucky to have her.

__

Rachel begins to think of all that her and Cammie have been through together.....Rachel had risked her life for Cammie numerous times, but she knew that it was worth it. Cammie could give advice about anything, and she never judges anyone ever. She is always honest, and she makes everyone laugh. Cammie just loves life. Rachel didn't normally have friends like her, but when she found Cammie, she knew that they were gonna be friends for a long time. One time that Rachel will remember forever is when Cammie told her that she felt like she finally had an older sister now. (Cammie was an only child and it was hard for her growing up with no one close to her age to talk to) It was a few weeks after they had met (They first met at the bar) and in those few weeks, Rachel had saved Cammie from making a terrible mistake with a guy she didn't even know, pushed her out of the way from a car, and helped her finish getting her college degree. Rachel took care of Cammie, and protected her, but Cammie's job in the friendship was more important to Rachel. She took the time to listen, understand, and think about Rachel and her problems. It was something that Rachel had never had, but she needed it. She needed Cammie.

****

Zoey begins to think about all the fun that she and Cammie have had together over the years. One of their best times was, sneaking out of the bar early to go on blind dates with some twins that they had been set up with by a mutual friend. Another time, her and Cammie had flown to Las Vegas. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, but they gambled and stayed out all night, one of the craziest things that either of them had ever done. Cammie was the sweetest, most understanding, and most fun person that Zoey had ever met. Zoey got so much of her energy and heart from Cammie.

__

Violet had only known Cammie for almost a year, but still she felt as if Cammie had been with her a lifetime. They had so much in common, and had so much fun together. And Violet never forgot the night that she first started working at the bar. Cammie had shown her how to do everything, and even encouraged her to start singing her own songs. Cammie was more than just a best friend for Violet, she was an inspiration.

"Could I go home with one of you tonight?" Cammie asks shyly. "I don't want Al to come over and..."

"Don't worry Cammie." Rachel assures her. "Al did this to you tonight, but he is NOT going to come back tonight and do it again, ok?"

"How do you know?" Cammie asks, as tears begin to sting her eyes.

"I just know that he won't."

"Okay." Cammie stutters, not very convinced.

"Well, Rach, better safe than sorry." Lil tells her. 

"She's right, Rach." Zoey says.

"Well, I have to go to an anger management class from 6-8 in another city, so I won't be going home." Rachel tells her. "Could one of you take her with you?" 

"I would let you come with me, but I'm not going home either." Violet announces. 

"Kevin's?" Zoey laughs.

Violet smiles and nods. Zoey laughs back, and shakes her head.

"Lil?"

"I'm not going home either. I gotta clean up around here and go restock. We're out of everything, and I always go shopping on Fridays."

"Zoey?" Rachel asks hopefully.

"Sorry, but I'm driving back tonight. I got classes in the morning."

Rachel sighs.

"Well Cammie, it's 4:00 AM now. Why don't you go to your place and sleep, and me and Rach will pick you up for breakfast at the diner in the morning at 9. Is that okay?" Violet asks.

Cammie nods, but she is obviously still a litte scared.

"Well, I guess you could come with me to my class..." Rachel says, wanting Cammie to be happy and feel safe.

"No way Rach." Lil answers. "She needs to sleep."

"You're right." Rachel replies. "Cammie, just go get some sleep and clean up. Violet and I will be there to pick you up in 5 or 6 hours."

"Okay, thanks." Cammie replies sweetly. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

A few minutes later, Lil puts her in a cab and sends her home.....


	4. Trouble...

****

CHAPTER 4: Trouble......

Cammie unlocked her apartment door, and walked inside. She smelled smoke and walked slowly into the kitchen. Al was at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette with a mad look on his face. 

"There you are!" He screams, as he sees her face, all red from crying earlier.

"Um...hi." Cammie replies as cheerfully as she can.

"Where in the heck have you been, you freaking slut!" He yells.

Cammie swallows hard and fights to hold back tears. "I'm sorry Al but...umm....I went to work tonight so I could make some money for groceries this week." She lied. 

Cammie was really supposed to only work 2 hours on Thursdays, but she wanted to go to work full time that night. At least there, she would have Rachel or Lil to protect her.

"You little liar!" He screams at her, as he rises from his chair. "Give me the money."

"W-what?" Cammie asks, frightened.

"Hand over the freaking money!!!!!!!!!" He yells right into her face.

Cammie could smell the smoke all over his clothes and face. She slowly reached into her purse and pulled out $200. She gave it to him, and began to cry.

"SHUT UP, CAMMIE!" Al demanded, as he walked into the other room.

Cammie took a deep breath, and sits down at the table.

"I know you have more money than this!" He screams, from her bedroom, as he slams open drawers looking for cash to buy his booze or drugs.

"AL, I swear, that's all I have right now! Please believe me!" Cammie cries.

Al walks out of the bedroom, and to the table. He grabs Cammie's light blonde hair, and pulls hard. "You're lying to me, honey!"

"No.....I'm not....really....please...." Cammie says in between tears.

Al slaps her across the face, and holds up $500 in front of her eyes. "No more money, huh?"

"That's not mine!" Cammie screams.

"Yea....yea...nice try sweetheart, but I'm out of here!" Al smiles develishly at her.

"Please, don't take that money!" Cammie pleads. "That $500 is Violet's! I was supposed to take it to the record company to get her a deal there!"

"Too bad!" Al laughs, as he gets his coat.

"Please....." Cammie starts to say.

"CAMMIE!!!!!!!! I have heard enough of your mouth. You just keep asking for trouble!"

"No....I'm not....don't take the money please! Violet trusts me and I have to...."

"UGHHHHH THAT"S IT!" Al screams, as he runs towards her. 

"AHHHHHHH HELP!!!!!!" Cammie screams, as he lunges on her, and punches her on the side of her mouth. She falls to the ground, and looks at the clock, laying beside her. **4:43 AM. **Then everything went black......

********************************

****

4:43 AM: Kevin's house....

"Kevin, whatcha doing?" Violet asks, as she pours herself a drink from the kitchen.

"I'm watching this movie about....." Kevin begins to say.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Violet screams, as she drops the glass she was holding moments before.

Kevin jumps up and runs into the kitchen. "Vi, what is it?" Kevin asks, as she begins to cry.

"I.....I just had a really bad feeling, Kev."

"What....what do you mean?" He asks confused, as he wraps his arms around her. 

Violet begins to get dizzy and have shorts of breath. "Something is wrong, Kevin...really, really wrong......."

****

4:43 AM: Zoey's car.....

"Ugh....I hate driving through NYC this late!" Zoey says, to herself. "Bunch of freaking drunks that don't know what their doin....."

All of a sudden, she gets a sharp pain in her stomach. She always gets that feeling when something bad is happening.

"Ahhhh!" She screams, as she barely skids past another car. "Something is really, really wrong...." Zoey thinks to herself, as she pulls into a parking lot and lays her head on the steering wheel.

****

4:43 AM: Rachel's class....

"Okay, girls, we're going to rate our weeks on a scale of one to ten." Veronica, Rachel's anger management class teacher, says. 

"Oh god." Rachel thinks to herself.

"Rachel, how wad yours?" Veronica asks.

"Oh it was....." Rachel begins.

"Rach?" Allie, one of the other girls in the class asks, "Are you alright?"

"No, not at all...." Rachel replies, as she jumps out of her seat and runs towards the door. "OMG!" she says to herself. "This can't be happening!"

"Rachel!" Allie screams, as she runs behind her. "What is it?"

Allie, I just got this terrible feeling.....I have had it before when my mom died, and when Violet was sick....but I have never had it this bad."

"What can I do?" Allie asks, seriously.

"Just tell Roni that an emergency came up, and I had to leave, okay?"

Allie nods. "Be careful!" she screams, as Rachel runs out to her car. 


	5. What Happened?

****

CHAPTER 5: What Happened?

"Lil? Lil are you there?" Rachel screams into her cell phone. "Pick up! Please!"

"Ughhhh!" Rachel screams to herself, as she throws her phone down. She buries her head in her hands and a few minutes later her phone begins to ring. She quickly glances around the car to find it, and finally discovers it under the passengers seat.

"Hello? Lil?" Rachel asks hopefully.

"No, Rach, it's Violet. Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno.....but I just had this really bad feeling and...."

"ME TOO!" Rachel screams. "I think Lil might be in trouble."

"Lil?" Violet asks, confused.

"Yeah, I called the bar and her cell. She won't pick up."

"Yeah, that's because she's at the grocery store and she just called me on a payphone. She had a bad feeling too...."

"And Zoey?" Rachel asks.

"Yup, Zoey had the feeling too..." Violet replies sadly.

"So, if it's not Lil then it's......" Rachel starts saying softly.

"Cammie...." Violet finishes glumly.

"Hey, what did your feeling seem like?" Violet asks.

"It was a scary and sad one...." Rachel starts to say.

"Yeah, mine was too. It was almost a guilty feeling."

"Exactly." Rachel agrees.

"So what are you going to do?" Violet asks.

"OMG! We have to find her now!" Rachel shouts into the phone.

"Yeah, I know. Lil and Zoey are meeting me at the bar in an hour, and we're going to go to Cammie's apartment."

"Where are you now? Rachel asks, as she begins to drive.

"I'm still at Kevin's. I would go find Cammie now, but if Al's still there he might...."

"I don't even wanna know." Rachel interrupts.

Violet shudders. "How far away are you from here?"

"About 25 miles. I'll be at the bar as soon as I can ok?"

"Okay, be safe Rach."

"Yeah, right." Rachel replies, as she begins to speed up.

***********************************************

"Okay let's go!" Rachel screams out of her window, as she drives up to the bar and sees the other three girls outside.

"Geez, Rach." Zoey says, with a slight smile.

"Zoey! I can't believe you're are being so calm about this!" Rachel screams at her. "Are you friends with Cammie at all?"

"Chill, Rach." Zoey yells back at her. "I think we're making a big deal out of nothing. I'm sure Cammie's fine."

Rachel shakes her head in anger and disgust.

"I really think she's alright too but..." Violet starts to say.

"Better safe than sorry." Lil interrupts, as she jumps in the front seat of Rachel's black focus.

"You have had to say that a lot lately huh?" Violet giggles, as she opens the back door for Zoey.

"Believe me babe, I wish I didn't have to."


	6. Finding Cammie...

****

CHAPTER 6: Finding Cammie....

The drive to Cammie's apartment was totally silent. Violet sat in the backseat twirling her hair, which she always does when she gets nervous. Zoey sat next to her and just stared out the window hoping and praying that her friend was safe. Lil sat in the front seat playing with the radio knobs so she wouldn't have to think about what might have happened to one of best friends. Rachel was thinking about everything so hard, that her head started to hurt and she could hardly see the road straight. Twice she ran a red light, and once she rubbed onto a parked car. 

"Rach, you want me to drive?" Lil asks politely.

"NO!" Rachel snaps. "We have to get there now!"

Cammie's apartment was only about six blocks from the bar, but it seemed much, much longer.

*****************************************

Finally at 5:56 AM, the four girls reached Whitewater Estates. Cammie had roomed with Rachel for two years, but last year she had finally saved up enough money to buy her own apartment. She had, however, been having a tough time paying the rent because Al would steal all of the cash that she had been making at the bar.

"Okay, let's go!" Rachel shouts, as she jumps from her car onto the pavement.

The other girls quickly follow Rachel's lead. They all run through the apartment doors and up to Room 324. Rachel grasps the doorknob. It's so cold that it sends chills throughout her entire body. Rachel takes a deep breath, and opens the door. A wave of smoke fills her lungs, as she and the other girls enter the room.

"CAMMIE!" Rachel screams, as loud as she can.

"Do you see her?" Violet asks quietly.

"Not yet...." Rachel begins to say. "OMG AHHHHH!"

"WHAT?" Zoey yells, frightened.

"CAMMIE, PLEASE BE OKAY. OMG! OMG!" Rachel kept saying over and over as she ran into the kitchen.

Violet and Lil gasp, and Zoey just stares in shock. Rachel's scream sounded like someone was torturing her, only 10 times worse. It was the worst scream that Violet had ever heard. It terrified her.

Rachel ran into the kitchen, and falls to the floor. Laying beside her is the helpless, little body of the one person in the world that actually meant something to her.

"Is she still breathing?" Violet asks, her lip quivering.

"No." Rachel answers, trying not to cry, which she claimed that she has never done her whole life. "Her heart is still beating though."

"Zoey, go call 911! HURRY!" Lil orders her.

Zoey continues to stare at Cammie's frail and bruised body, without moving a muscle. All of a sudden she loses control and runs out of the room.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE IS SHE GOING!" Rachel screams.

Lil doesn't answer, but instead runs to the phone and calls for help, while Violet rushes to the other side of Cammie. Violet looks at her face, which is filled with numerous bruises, bumps, scraps, and scars. Her right leg is twisted, and her stomach and neck are caked with blood. Her beautiful blonde hair is tangled in a mess or knots, and her hands are swelled up and turning blue.

"It looks like she's....." Violet begins to say.

"NO! JERSEY SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! CAMMIE PLEASE! TALK TO ME! COME ON CAMMIE! LET'S GO EAT BREAKFAST AT THE DINER LIKE WE ALWAYS DO! CAMMIE! WAKE UP! I CAN'T LOSE YOU NOW! NEVER! I NEED YOU CAMMIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Violet eyes Rachel, who is giving her an evil and hurt look. Rachel's make-up seems to be running, but as Violet looks closer, she can see that Rachel is crying. Rachel claimed that nothing in this world could ever make her cry, but she can't help it.

All of a sudden, Lil hears the ambulances pull up outside. A few seconds later, they rush in with a stretcher. They load Cammie onto the stretcher, and roll her away. Lil rushes to Violet's side, and gives her a hug. Violet opens her mouth in shock, because she cannot believe that this just happened. Her eyes begin to sting with tears, and she bursts into sobs. Lil's eyes begin to tear up as well, as she hold's Violet close. 

As Violet's head is buried into Lil's shirt she keeps whispering to herself, "This is a nightmare! It's not real Vi! IT"S NOT REAL!" Violet closes her eyes tight and opens them again. She pulls away from Lil, and notices Rachel laying on the floor sobbing. "NO!" she screams as she runs out to the car in tears.

Lil is trying to keep herself together, but is having a tough time doing so. She rushes to Rachel's side, and helps her up. "Let's go to the hospital, Rach."

Rachel nods. "Okay, but if she's dead, I will just kill myself."

Lil swallowed hard. Rachel says stuff like that all the time, but this time she sounded like she meant it.


	7. The Hospital.....

****

CHAPTER 7: The Hospital.....

* Sorry I didn't do this earlier but I don't own Violet, Cammie, Lil, Zoey, Rachel, Kevin, or Al. I do own made-up characters that I choose to add. I don't know what Cammie's last name is so I just made one up for her. Cammie's past is also made up.

Lil and Rachel rushed downstairs and out to the car. They found Zoey sobbing in the backseat, and Violet sitting on the curb nearby, with her head in her hands. Rachel couldn't control her anger and sadness so she started crying hysterically, and wrapped her arms around Lil's neck. Lil tried to comfort her as best she could. 

A few minutes later Lil announced, "Let's go to the hospital."

"I can't drive." Rachel whispered, through her tears.

Lil nodded and immediatly got behind the wheel, while Zoey moved over, as Violet wearily climbed into the backseat. The ride to Lakeview Hospital, which was about ten minutes away, was full of tears, and all four girls had time to reflect on what had happened earlier that night.....All four girls started to think about what they had felt about Cammie earlier, when she had coughed weakly to get their attention. She was safe then, and now....look where she was. It had only been a few hours ago that they could talk to her and hug her and make her feel better. Now....nobody could do anything, except the doctors.

Finally they got there, and Rachel didn't even lock the car door. That didn't seem important to her now. They ran inside and up to the information desk.

"Where have they taken Cammie Michelle Reed?" Rachel asks quickly.

"To the intensive care unit 324." The secretary replied.

"That's her apartment number!" Violet whispers to Zoey, and Zoey nods sadly.

"I wonder what that means." Zoey replies, and Violet just shrugs and wipes away the tears that just can't seem to stop.

When they get to the intensive care unit, a nurse stops them.

"Can I help you?" She asks impatiently.

"We need to see Cammie Reed." Lil informs her.

"Are you her immediate family?" The nurse asks.

"SHE DOESN"T HAVE ANY FAMILY BUT US!" Rachel screams, as she continues to cry.

"Well, I'm sorry but only immediate fam...." The nurse starts to say. 

Rachel runs past her down to Room 324. A doctor is standing outside of the room.

"Can you tell me if Cammie's okay?" Rachel begs. "PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW!"

All of a sudden, a police officer and another doctor approach her. 

"Mam", the doctor says, "Could you come with us for a minute?"

Rachel follows them a nearby waiting room, and motions for the other three girls to follow. 

"My name is Officer Jennings. Now, can you tell me about Cammie? What happened to her?" The policeman asks.

Rachel explains all about Cammie's past, and how her parents abandoned her when she was a baby, and how she had to live in foster care her whole life, and how Cammie was so happy when she finally turned 18 and could be on her own. She told them about how Cammie became a model, met Lil, and started working at the bar. She told them about all their fun times together, and what kind of person Cammie was. Lastly, she told them about Al and what he had been doing to her.

The policeman filed a report, and told Rachel he would try to find Al and arrest him as soon as possible.

"Now, can you tell us how Cammie is? Please!" Rachel asks, sobbing quietly.

"She's not looking too good." The doctor says sadly. "Her boyfriend aparrently threw her against the wall or something because she has a huge bruise on her back. He also must have thrown some glass at her, according to the huge cuts on her head and neck. That's causing most of the problems. She has lost too much blood and she's unconsicous. I'm sorry to tell you girls, but she only has about a 40% chance on living."

"NO!" Rachel screams as she runs away from the waiting room. Lil puts her head in her hands, as if she doesn't know what to do. 

Violet sits in shock. "W-why would anyone want to hurt her like that?" Violet stutters and starts to cry softly. 

Zoey shudders and gives Violet a hug, trying to comfort her.

"Can we see her?" Lil asks.

"Not now." The doctor replies. "She needs a blood transfusion now, as soon as possible. It's her best chance to live."

The three girls nod. 

"Are any of you her blood type?"

"I know Rach is, but I have no idea where she could be now." Lil replies.

"What blood type is she?" Zoey asks hopefully.

"AB" Lil replies.

"I'm O positive, sorry." Zoey whispers.

"Violet?" Lil asks.

"I'm.....AB." Violet swallows hard. She absolutly can't stand needles, and Lil and Zoey knew it. She took a deep breath. "I'll do it." She announces, as Lil and Zoey smile. "I have to do it for Cammie."

The doctor escorts Violet back to the lab, as Zoey and Lil watch her leave.

"I'll go call Kevin for you!" Zoey calls to her, and Violet nods. 

"And, I'll go find Rachel." Lil sighs.

********************************

Lil searches the hospital for twenty minutes looking for Rachel, but has no luck. She shrugs, and walks back up to the room where Zoey is.

"Have you seen Rach?" Lil asks hopefully.

Zoey nods her head glumly.

"Um...has Vi come out yet?"

Zoey nods her head sadly again, and Lil sighs and sits down. All of a sudden, Violet emerges from the lab, her face as white as a ghost.

"How was it?" Lil asks, with a smile.

"TERRIBLE!" Violet exclaims. "But I'm glad I did it."

"Okay, the blood transfusion will take about an hour, and when that's over , you all can come in to see Cammie. Although, I have to inform you that you won't get much of a response.....not right now anyway." The doctor informs them, in an extreme professional type voice.

He leaves, as the other girls nod, and pray that the blood transfusion will go well. Lil fell asleep for about five minutes, while Violet explained, to Zoey, the gory details of the needle going into her arm.

"So where's Rachel?" Violet asks, causing Lil to wake up.

"Right here." Rachel announces, approaching them from behind, her face all red, puffy, and swollen from crying.

"Rach, are you okay?" Lil asks, as she yawns.

"NO! I JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THIS! I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN CAMMIE WITH ME! I KNEW SHE DIDN'T FEEL SAFE! I'M SO STUPID! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER!" Rachel cries.

"No, Rach," Violet interrupts. "It was totally my fault. I cared more about making out with my boyfriend than I did about saving Cammie from Al." She finishes as tears roll down her cheeks.

"It's nobody's fault but Al's!" Lil tells them seriously, and she begins to cry. "Don't blame yourselves ok? Cammie will be fine, she's a trooper."

At that moment, the same phrase went into Rachel, Lil, Zoey, and Violet's minds....."Hang in there Cammie. We need you."


	8. Seeing Cammie.....

****

CHAPTER 8: Seeing Cammie....

It was about 9:00 AM now, almost 3 hours since the girls had reached the hospital. Lil had fallen asleep on a chair in the waiting room, while Zoey leaned her head against a couch and fell asleep, and Violet rested her head on Zoey's legs, also zonked out from the long night. Rachel continued pacing back and forth. She hadn't stopped crying since they had left Cammie's apartment. A few minutes later, Kevin approaches the waiting room, and as soon as Rachel sees him, she sits down next to Lil.

"Hey Rachel," Kevin whispers, being careful not to wake the other girls. "Sorry that I got here so late, but I had to finish loading the fish truck up."

"No problem." Rachel replies. "We have just been sitting here anyways."

"So, what happened to her?" Kevin asks, as he takes a seat next to her.

"I really don't feel like talking about it all now, but basically Al beat her up, bad." Rachel replies. "Can you have Vi tell you the details later?"

Kevin nods. "Well, is she okay?"

"She has only a 40% chance of living, but Violet just gave her a blood transfusion, so hopefully that will help."

Kevin opens his mouth in shock. "THIS VIOLET?" he asks, pointing at her. "But she never...."

"She did it for Cammie, not for herself." Rachel interrupted, knowing that Kevin was going to bring up Violet's fear of needles and blood.

The doctor comes out of Cammie's room a few minutes later. "Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel replies, almost jumping out of her seat. 

"You all can go see in to Cammie now, but she's still uncouncious. I suggest that you talk to her. It might get her to respond a little sooner."

"Okay, thanks." Rachel replies, with a slight smile.

"Oh, only one or two of you in the room at a time, alright?"

Rachel nods, and mouths to Kevin that she'll be right back.

***************************************

As Rachel enters the room, she gazes in awe at what she sees. Her beautiful friend looks like a tangled, bloody, mess. Cammie's hair is still dirty, and tangled, her face is still bruised and scratched, her head has a huge bandage on the side, one of her legs is wrapped, and she has tubes all through her petite, little body. Her bright, shiny, blue eyes are closed tight, and her precious skin is now pale and white.

Rachel slowly walks over to the bed, pulls a chair up and sits down. She takes one of Cammie's hands into her own and squeezes it tight. It felt freezing, just like the door handle to her apartment had only hours before.

"Cammie, how are ya doing, girl?" Rachel asked, as normal as she could. "I don't want you to worry about anything ok? Once you get better, I am going to make sure that this never happens to you again. If you have to move back in with me, then that's what we're going to do. Cammie, we have been through so much together, you can't leave me now. You have taught me some of the most important lessons in life that I have ever learned, and your advice about everything is amazing, but you can't stop now! I need more lessons, and more talks with you, and more fun times. Our lives are just beginning, Cammie, and I want you to be in mine, so please get better soon. I can't explain how I felt tonight when I realized that you had been hurt, but I do know that I never want to experience that feeling ever again. You're my best friend, and I can't go on without you. If you need me as much as I need you, then I know you'll be alright. Never give up okay?" Rachel begins to stroke Cammie's hair, and finally ends the conversation with her silent friend, and leaves the room in tears.

By this time, the other girls were awake and their eyes were wide open, as they saw Rachel leaving Cammie's room.

"Well?" Lil asks.

"Well what?" Rachel replies rudely. "One at a time go talk to her. It'll just break your heart when you see her though."

"I'll go now." Zoey announces, as she makes her way into Room 324. She bites her lip, and nervously goes up to Cammie's bed. Zoey kisses Cammie on the forehead, and just stares at her. "I miss you already, Cam, especially your adorable laugh. Please get well soon. I won't be able to do anything until I know that you're healthy and safe, so I'm skipping all my classes until you're all better okay?" Zoey asks, not getting a response at all. "Well, I'll let you sleep now. Goodnight. Love you."

Lil visits Cammie next, as she sits on the edge of the bed. "Well, he really did it this time huh? Don't worry sweetie, me and Rach will take care of AL for you. You just need to worry about getting yourself well. I don't know how I'm going to handle the bar without you, even just for a few days. I've talked to you every single day for the past four years, and it just kills me that you can't talk back now. Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not realizing how serious this was, and not taking action sooner. I won't let it happen again, so please give me another chance to protect you." Lil kisses her on the hand, and leaves the room.

Finally Violet goes in, and Kevin follows her. As soon as Violet gets into the room, she turns her face away and is totally horrified at how bad Cammie looks. "I can't believe how bad he hurt her!" she exclaims, as she hugs her boyfriend.

Kevin comforts her, and then follows her over to Cammie's bed. 

"Hey princess." Violet giggles, and cries at the same time. She looks back to find a confused look on Kevin's face.

"A few months ago when me and Cammie were both sick with mono, everyone did everything for us. We never even had to get out of bed. We felt so loved and pampered, and so we started calling each other "Princess" Now everytime that one of us gets sick, that's our nickname." Violet smiles, as she tells Kevin one of the many fun times that her and Cammie had shared.

Kevin smiles back, and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I know this isn't a normal sickness, but she still is a "Princess"!

"I know she is, baby. I know." Kevin comforts her.

Violet begins to cry hard. "Oh God!" She sobs, as she glances again at Cammie's beautiful face, now a mess of scars and bumps. "Cammie, I'm so sorry!" Violet exclaims, as Kevin leads her out of the room.


	9. Is She Okay?

****

CHAPTER 9: Is she okay?

The next day.....

"Hey, Rach, I need the scotch bottle." Violet says glumly.

Rachel slowly hands it to her, as she takes another man's order.

"I'll have a glass of water please." He says politley.

Rachel hands him his water. "It's on the house." she says with no expression at all.

Zoey quickly turns her head and blinks her eyes to make sure that she saw what she thought she did. "Rach? You're supposed to..."

"I know, Zoey!" Rachel snaps. "I'm just not really into it right now."

Zoey nods. "I understand."

Violet approaches Zoey and Rachel, and all three girls put their elbows on the bar and close their eyes. They're exhausted, and upset, and Lil knows it.

"Okay, girls." Lil says, as she comes up to them. "One dance and we're closing."

The girls nod, and hop onto the bar. Somehow they get through the dance, and then Lil announces that they have to close for a few days. The girls hear a few grunts and screams from the crowd, but nothing, not even Lil's business, is more important than Cammie right now.

**********************************

****

Three days later.....For the past three days, the girls have gone to visit Cammie. They talk to her everyday, but she still hasn't responded.

*************************************

"Hey Vi, ready to go?" Rachel calls from outside her apartment door. 

Violet opens the door, with her pajamas still on, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, and her make-up totally smeared. She noticed that Rachel was wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans, which was really rare for her(her normal color was black). Her eyes didn't look at all puffy or red anymore, and she almost sounded cheerful.

"Violet!" Rachel exclaims. "We have to be at the diner in 10 minutes to meet Lil and Zoey for breakfast! You're not even halfway ready!"

"Well, I just won't go then." Violet mumbles, as she grabs a handful of cereal from the box that she was holding.

"Jersey, look, I know it's going to be hard eating at the diner without Cammie, but we'll get through it, right?"

Violet smiles slightly, and flips her hair. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Cammie wouldn't want us to just give up our lives while she's sick....I mean....hurt."

"Exactly. Now get dressed before I really get mad!" Rachel giggles. "Oh, did I mention that we're going to visit Cammie afterwards? I got a call from the doctor last night and she is doing a lot better!"

"Wow!" Violet screams excitedly. "Really! Rach, that's awesome! So does that mean that she's going to be okay?"

Rachel nods. "She's got an 80% chance of living now, and we know Cammie. It will keep going up!"

Violet giggles, and her entire attitude changes, as she rushes into her bedroom and gets changed in less than two minutes. Violet and Rachel immediatly hurry down to Rachel's car, trying their very best to act happy.

****************************************

"Hey you guys!" Lil calls out to Rachel and Violet, as they walk through the double doors to the small diner, across from the bar.

Rachel and Violet wave, and take a seat at their normal table.

"Hey Zoey! It's so cool to have you back in town for awhile!" Rachel says sweetly.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it honey. When Cammie gets well, I have to start school again!" Zoey giggles.

All through breakfast each girl takes their turn looking at the empty chair, that would normally be Cammie's, and then quickly looking away. They all eat fairly quickly, so they can rush to the hospital. They arrive there at about 11:15 AM.

***************************************

The Doctor is waiting for them outside of Cammie's door.

"Well? How is she?" Rachel asks hopefully.

"She is defiantly going to be okay but she...."

The girls start screaming and hugging and laughing, and the doctor just smiles at them.

"She still hasn't said anything, but she did wake up for a few minutes this morning."

"OMG! That's great!" Rachel smiles.

"Can we see her now?" Violet asks.

The doctor laughs. "Of course, go right in."

The girls giggle softly, and walk into Cammie's room. She has obviously been cleaned, her hair is brushed, most of the tubes are gone, she still has bruises but they seem to be getting better.

"Hi, Cammie." The girls say in unison.

They wait for a reply, but nothing happens.

"Cammie, can't you just please open your eyes?" Rachel asks, as she begins to cry softly.

They all stare at her and nothing happens. They just shrug, and Violet sits down in a chair.

"Wanna know what happened to Rachel last night?" Violet giggles, and Zoey smiles.

"NO!" Rachel laughs, as her tears begin to disappear.

(The girls had been telling Cammie about things that had happened lately so that she wouldn't feel left out from their lives)

"Well, we were walking home from the bar and this guy came up to us, and asked us where the "Caliente Cafe" was. Zoey's apartment is over that way, so she said she would show him. Then the guy looked at Rachel, and said "I wish that this hott looking girl would show me..."

The girls all laugh, except for Rachel.

"And then she punched him, grabbed us, and ran!" Zoey giggles.

Lil laughs hysterically. "How come I haven't heard about that yet."

"Because I told them that if they told anyone, I would kill them!" Rachel exclaims angrily, as she glares at Violet and Zoey.

They smile sweetly at her. "Oh well!" They say together.

Rachel shakes her head and smiles.

"Cammie, we just came by to make sure that you were okay, and you seem to be doing a lot better. We will let you rest now, and come see you tonight." Rachel explains, as the girls get up to leave.

"You wanna go to the mall?" Zoey asks the girls on the way out.

"Yeah, we could go to that new store that has the..." Violet starts to reply.

"Wait." A voice calls. All the girls turn around in shock.

"CAMMIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They scream, as they run over to her.

"P-Please....do-don't.....go." She stutters.

"Aw...we won't leave you, we promise." Violet says sincerely, as she hugs her.

"Cammie, I'm so glad that you're okay." Rachel says, as she kisses the top of her head.

Cammie takes a deep breath, as each of her friends gives her a hug and a kiss. She feels safe again.

"I.....I....lik....liked...your story, Rach." Cammie giggles, as best as she can."

"See! It was a good idea to tell her!" Violet laughs.

Rachel laughs back, and grabs Cammie's hand. "So, do you really feel better?"

Cammie nods. "I....just don't want.....you guys to.....l-leave me a-anymore. When I was going home alone, I felt so scared and...."

"Well, don't worry." Rachel assures her. "You're going to move back in with me, and I'll never let you out of my sight!"

Cammie smiles. "T-Thanks...Rach."

"We really need you back at the bar!" Lil exclaims. "You should have see these helpless girls last night without you!"

"It's nice....t-to feel wanted." Cammie smiles, that gorgeous smile, that makes all the girl's days better.

"You're always wanted with us." Zoey says, with a smile.

All of a sudden, the doctor comes in. "Cammie! You're talking! That's great."

"Yeah, t-thanks...for all you're h-help." She manages to get out.

"No problem. There is someone here to see you."

"I think it's probably Kevin." Violet giggles, as she rises from her chair.

"He says his name is Al...." The doctor replies, as the girls sink low into their chairs, and Cammie's eyes get wide, and begins breathing hard.

****

Note: I haven't been getting alot of reviews lately. I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get 22 reviews so please review after you read this. Thanks.


	10. Al and the End...

****

Chapter 10: Al

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"Rachel screams at Al, as he walks in with some flowers.

"What do you care anyway?" Al snaps back at her, as he makes his way towards Cammie's bed. "Hey baby, we'll get you out of here soon. Then we can go home and I'll make it all up to you." He begins to stroke her face.

Cammie swallowed hard, and began having trouble breathing. Violet and Lil moved in front of her so that Al couldn't touch her.

"Can you all leave now, so that me and Cammie can be alone?" Al asks rudely.

All the girls turn their eyes to Cammie. She began sweating and shaking her head. "Don't leave me!" she whispered to Violet, as she squeezed her hand.

"Ha!" Rachel shouts. "Over my dead body!"

"No problem!" Al smiles develishly.

Al lunges towards Rachel, and Rachel punches him hard in the face. He twisted her arm and threw her on the ground. She was bleeding, but she got right back up again. Violet and Lil continued to shelter Cammie, while Zoey ran to get security.

"HEY!" a voice shouts a few minutes later. "You're under arrest." The police officer replies, as he helps Rachel get up, handcuffs Al, and removes him from the room.

Rachel runs over to Cammie, and hugs her. "See, I told you that I would never let him hurt you again."

Cammie frowns. "Well, thanks Rach, but how do you know that he won't come back for me or you?"

"Yea." Violet adds. "He could bring a gun next time!"

All the girls shudder.

"I'm going to go to sleep now." Cammie says, with tears in her eyes.

Rachel nods. "I'll be here the whole time." she promises. "And I will do something to keep Al away from us forever.

A few minutes later, Cammie falls asleep, and Rachel slumps into a chair and closes her eyes.

"Hey, Rach?" Violet says.

"Hm?"

"Zoey and I are gonna go grocery shopping. Do you have a list so we can get your stuff too?"

"Sure." Rachel replies, as she slowly takes a piece of paper from her back pocket. "You have a key to my apartment right?"

Violet nods. "We'll move all Cammie's stuff too."

"Thanks you guys." Rachel says sweetly.

Zoey and Violet leave after blowing Cammie a kiss, and Lil begins to leave too. 

"I'm going to reopen the bar tommorrow, so I'm going to go clean up and restock." Lil informs her.

Rachel nods. "Just come back in a few hours."

Lil leaves, and Rachel falls asleep.

****************************************

****

4 hours later....

"Rachel? Rachel!" Someone screams into her ear.

"WHAT!" Rachel awakes with a start, to find Cammie dressed in her normal clothes, make-up and hair, and sitting on the edge of her chair. 

Cammie giggles. I get to go home in a few hours. "The doctor just needs to change my cast real quick."

Rachel hugs Cammie, and celebrates in her mind because of how well Cammie is doing. She wasn't even stuttering that much anymore!

"Come on silly!" Cammie says sweetly, as she grabs Rachel's arm, and leads her into another room where the doctor starts to change her cast.

"So, doctor, does Cammie need to do anything special?" Rachel asks.

"A lot of rest!" The doctor laughs. "She told me about her job, so no working for two weeks okay?"

Cammie giggles and nods.

All of a sudden, Rachel's cell phone rings.

"Hello? Really? That's great! Okay, I'll tell her, yea, uh huh, bye!" 

"Who was that?" Cammie asks, as she hops off the table, and the doctor winks at her and leaves.

"Al is in jail. He didn't even need a trial, because we already have proof that he hurt you! The court just has to decide if he will get a life sentence or 30 years with parole."

Cammie's face lights up, as she wraps her arms around her best friend. "We gotta go tell Violet, and Lil, and Zo...."

"I know, I know!" Rachel giggles. "But first let's get out of here. Then we can call them, and go out to eat okay?"

"I got a better idea!" Cammie giggles.

Rachel looks out her and smiles. "What?"

"Let's go home." Cammie replies cheerfully, as she grabs Rachel's hand. And with that, they walk out of the hospital together.

****

THE END!!!

I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! I am coming out with a new one very sooon!


End file.
